


Солнце Италии

by AnySea



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M, Италия, Неразделенная любовь, открытый финал, приквел
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnySea/pseuds/AnySea
Summary: Жаркое итальянское солнце проникает под кожу, заставляя сердце рвано биться, толчками гнать кровь. А Мартин плавится.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Берлин/Палермо
Kudos: 9





	Солнце Италии

Пьянящая пыльца азалий золотистой завесой парит в воздухе. Жаркое итальянское солнце проникает под кожу, заставляя сердце рвано биться, толчками гнать кровь. Пряности. Мартин плавится не то от обманчивых закатных лучей, не то от пристального взгляда сбоку.

— Хороший вечер, — Андрес роняет слова небрежно, своим блядским хрипловатым голосом, и хочется вцепиться ему в горло, чтобы заткнулся, сбить с ног и рвануть за ворот рубашки, да так, что блестящие пуговицы разлетелись бы во все стороны, стуча по мраморному балкону.

Вместо этого он крутит сигарету в пальцах и болезненно улыбается в ответ. Хороший вечер сегодня, хороший вечер вчера, хорошего вечера завтра может уже не быть. Андрес подцепит хорошенькую девицу в любом баре и проведет несколько приятных часов, а Мартину останется только невидящим взглядом пялиться на огонь в камине, бессмысленно разведенный под палящим итальянским солнцем. Андрес будет вбивать ее во влажные простыни, а Мартин — кусать губы, как сопливая школьница. Андрес выйдет из номера в полдень, сыто улыбаясь, поглядывая на бледного от бессонной ночи Мартина, пробежится пальцами по его плечу, прихватит за загривок и отстранится.

Иллюзии так увлекательны.

— Отличный, — согласно кивает Мартин, стряхивая с сигареты пепел.

Пепел кружась летит вниз с балкона, падает на мраморные ступени серой порхой. Совсем, как его надежды. Какой-то постоялец выходит из дверей, оглядывает улицу и давит пепел своим лакированным блестящим ботинком.

— Выпьем, — Андрес никогда не спрашивает, он всегда утверждает.

Де Фоноллоза — это «де» перед его фамилией стоит как влитое, гребанный аристократ — протягивает ему стакан и улыбается. Эта улыбка экспансивной пулей пробивает ребра, раскрывается внутри, сминая артерии, задевая сердце.

Мартин с опущенным взглядом берет стакан, чувствуя себя почти жалким. Лед бьется о стенки, когда он делает глоток. А потом поднимает глаза.

И плавится, плавится под жарким солнцем, пьянеет не от виски, а от кривой усмешки Андреса, от его парфюма, и делает маленький, почти ничтожный шаг вперед.

**Author's Note:**

> *экспансивная пуля: https://cs4.pikabu.ru/post_img/2016/01/10/12/og_og_1452458750264043959.jpg


End file.
